


Inverted

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor drives Loki to sexual ecstasy; hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverted

**Author's Note:**

> For purposes of this fic, Loki's anatomical arrangement is the same as it is in my fic Apparatus, although the two are not otherwise related in any way.

Much to Loki’s amusement, this evening Thor seemed to be under the impression that he could secure Loki’s devotion by turning him upside down and eating him out until he shuddered and erupted like a caldera. Or if not win his loyalty, at least exhaust Loki to the point where he was too fatigued to cause any mischief. In either case, Thor was sorely mistaken, but Loki was not in any hurry to divest him of his foolish notions.

Thor had begun by tucking his head between Loki’s legs, then had gotten his shoulders under Loki’s thighs, and finally had wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist so only Loki’s head and shoulders still touched the bed. As Loki’s legs wiggled in the air, unable to find purchase, Thor lapped at Loki’s cunt until his beard was wet from ear to ear, surfacing only long enough to lick long stripes up and down the underside of Loki’s cock, or to circle round Loki’s arsehole for a while. The swift digs of his tongue pleased Loki anywhere that they happened to land, as it was Thor’s enthusiasm that was truly thrilling. Thor gobbled like a pig at a trough; any devotion – or resulting exhaustion – was entirely his.

Just as Loki felt the flutters of imminent orgasm, he opened his eyes and stared at what was, for him at that moment, straight ahead, and had a sudden realization.

“Brother,” he squeaked, “put me down before I come.”

Thor seemed to think that this was a tease, not a literal command. He grasped Loki’s waist tighter with one arm in order to free up the other, and with that hand gave Loki’s cock rough strokes as he continued to lick and slurp.

Loki screeched, “If you don’t let me move right now I’m going to--” But it was too late. With his face still pressed deeply into the folds of Loki’s cunt, Thor could see nothing that was going on, only hear the squeals and feel the thrashings. Afterward, as Loki settled down, Thor slowly peered over Loki’s softening cock in order that he might give him a smug grin.

Only then did he see: a streak of spunk had shot right across Loki’s right eye and was now dripping down his cheek. That eye was squeezed shut; Loki glared at him with the other. It was obvious that some of his own spunk had also spurted into Loki’s mouth. His face, always so elegantly alabaster, was scarlet with rage and the rush of blood from having been inverted for so long.

“It’s in my eye,” Loki spat, “and it’s stinging me like a bastard…as your dim-wittedness always does.”

Thor reached for his discarded tunic, using it to wipe Loki’s face clean. He laughed off the petty insult -- Loki never meant it, really. And anyway, now Thor had a delightfully undignified image in his mind’s eye which would certainly blunt any cruel words Loki chose to sling at him, probably for years to come.


End file.
